tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
TvKids
TvKids is a fan-made channel by Jonah that's me and Kadazja my Sister the Channel Launched August 2013 TvKids takes a lot of Shows on regular tv like Spongebob, Charlie Brown, Sesame Street, and others but TvKids has shows that are made by Jonah amd Kadazja amd some and we add another season to a show like Word World Charlie Brown The Online site Luanched June 7 2014 Each Month has a Different Logo for the Channel and Each Month Focuses on 1 or more topics since January 1 2014 On Commercials TvKids will nearly always play song from a show or Radio TvKids has got Over 400 songs TvKids Songs Started September 6 2013 on TvKids Most of the Sesame Street Episodes between 1970s-2000s it only had the main episode not the cartoon Clips but the 2010s has most of them but never Elno's World But Elmo the Musical yes On TvKids Bert and Ernie is a Seperate Show and the season are based on How bert and ernie look and sound not on Seasme Street Season and made up the Aridates and the dates that they aired on TvKids the show has 4 seasons On TvKids Grover and Mr. Johnsen is a Seperate Show on TvKids This Show goes by The Looks and Voices It has 3 Seasons The Letter of the Day and Number of thw Day was thought of July 23 2015 but was out August 1 2015 Rare Tvkids is a Channel we're the shows on TvKids get off go to this channel was Luanched March 2016 Online for Rare TvKids is not out Yet but will be January 1 2017 List of Shows by Other Companys TvKids Airdates Berenstain bears (2013-Febuary 9 2016) moved to Rare TvKids Bubble Guppies (August 13 2013-Present) Barney (July 13 2015-December 28 2015 moved to Rare TvKids Curious George (March 29 2014-Present) Max and Ruby (August 27 2016-Present) Martha Speaks (October 24 2013-Present) on TvKids Marthat gets Spooked and Matha is Cursed were Pilots My Big Big Friend (May 29 2014-October 17 2016) moved to Rare TvKids Bert and Ernie (April 17 2014-Present) Spongebob (August 12 2013-Present) Pororo the Little Penguin (September 11 2014-Present) Charlie Brown (August 13 2013-Present) on TvKids the Pilot was A Charlie Brown Celebration Sitting Ducks (April 12 2014-Present) a 3rd season by TvKids all of the ideas are Thought of. Kipper the Dog (July 1 2014-August 2 2014) Moved to Rare TvKids but is getting off that soon Wimzie's House (October 25 2016-Present) Allegra's Window (September 30 2014-Present) Grover and Mr. Johnsen (June 23 2014-Present) on TvKids the Pilot is Grover and the Windy Day Arthur (August 21 2014-December 28 2015) Moved to Rare Tvkids But is getting of that soon Rugrats (September 28 2014-December 29 2015) Moved to Rare TvKids But then Got Removed from that but most likely get back on Sesane Street (April 2 2014-Present) Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn (August 14 2016-Present) The Garfield Show (November 2 2013-December 27 2015) Moved to Rare TvKids then got off that but is Getting Back on December 27 2016 The Secrect Life of Toys (September 24 2014-Present) on TvKids the Pilot was Who shares Wins/Giveaway Dragon 2004 (August 11 2013-Present) What's Happening (June 23 2015-Present) On TvKids the Pilot was Food Poisining TvKids added a season 4 with the episode titled Soccer Head-ing this way Alvinnn!!!!! and The Chipmunks (August 3 2015-Present) the pilot was the original first episode that aired on Nick Olivia the Pig (September 28 2014-March 31 2016-(then)-October 29 2016-Present) the show got on Rare TvKids then got back on TvKids Word World (October 16 2014-Present) A Season 4 by TvKids Is planned January 2 2017 It's A Big Big World (December 13 2013-Present) Big and Small (March 11 2015-Present) Garfield and Friends (April 23 2014-January 30 2016) it got on Rare TvKids and has been on it since Get Well Soon (October 23 2015-January 15 2016) Got on Rare TvKids But it is now off the Air And has not been showned on either one since April 25 2016 Dragon Tales (October 3 2013-Present) On TvKids May 24 2016 Dragon Tunes has Been added to the show in between both of the segments Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps (Febuary 27 2015-May 29 2016) it got on Rare TvKids and was one of the most popular shows on TvKids so one September 18 2016 it got back on TvKids instead on Rare TvKids and Most Of the Times when Angelina Ballerina airs it be the ones that are the 5 12 minutes episodes in one hour but sometimes it be Just two of them Rubbudubbers (August 11 2013-March 22 2016) the Show got Rare TvKids Backyardigans (December 12 2013-Present) The Mighty Jungle (November 1 2013-Present) Caillou (March 13 2014-June 1 2016) it got on Rare TvKids Caillou only Shows Episodes season 2-5 not Season 1 only the ones where Caillou Where a Yellow Shirt Little Bill (September 17 2014-Present) Clifford The Big Red Dog (June 22 2014-Present) Mike The Knight (October 23 2013-Present) Jimmy Nuetron (pilot September 26 2014)(May 11 2015-May 3 2016) It Got on Rare TvKids The Pilot Was Saftey First but no more episodes aired until May 11 2015 amd that episode was See Jimmy Run it's Sister's episode Welcome to Care-a-lot ( pilots October 9 2013)(June 2 2014-April 2 2016) The Show got on Rare TvKids On TvKids Their were 4 pilot episodes The Emerald Brigde Jealous Tea Sad About You and Lazy Susan No More aired until August 2 2014 it was Called when the bear is away Pinky Dinky Doo (March 31 2014-March 19 2016) it Got on TvKids and having a season 3 March 13 2017 The Busy World of Richard Scarry (August 9 2013-March 13 2016) it got On Rare TvKids Busytown Mysteries (December 13 2013-June 19 2016) Got on Rare TvKids on TvKids the Pilot Aired December 13 2013 But No more Aried Until June 3 2014 Jack's Big Music Show (Febuary 13 2016-April 30 2016) Got on Rare TvKids This is the most Unpopular show on TvKids but the song Super Swell Friends Is Very Popular and Plays nearly once a week On Rare TvKids Care Bears: Classic (September 20 2013-Present) The Pilot episodes are The Exercise Warth of Shreaky Franklin the Turtle (September 20 2013-Present) TvKids Pilot Episodes Franklin's Finders Keepers Franklin's Sleepover Bananas in Pyjamas CGI (September 19 2013-March 12 2016) The Show Got on Rare TvKids But is Planned to get back TvKids Bananas in Pyjamas Live-Action ( pilot November 3 2013) (September 21 2014-July 1 2015) the Show Got on Rare TvKids the show Pilot Episode Aired November 3 2013 at 2 o' Clock in the Morning and the Next episode did not air air until September 21 2014 Titled Bananas in Pyjamas Birthday Monday and their birthday was friday the Monday Aired Monday and the Friday one Aired Friday but When December 24 came we Decided to have all of the days in one episode before the episodes would air in same or of the days Jay Jay the Jet Plane (August 21 2014-April 30 2016) the show got on Rare TvKids the Full Jay Jay the Jet Plane model Pilot episodes aired April 30 2016 Ooh Aah and You (July 25 2015-October 1 2015) the show got on Rare TvKids the Seasons are based on the Voices the show has 3 Seasons TvKids Made each episode 5 minutes instead 2 the Show will Most of the time will have 4 episodes as shorts Peep and The Big Wide World (First Pilot August 15 2013) (including 2 Specials) August 16 2013-July 2 2016) Got on Rare TvKids TvKids Had The Inconvennit tooth part 1 and 2 as pilots the two last episodes that were original pilots by the creator are concidered specials or Extras for The Show On TvKids the First special Aired May 30 2016 Titled Peep and The Big Wide World The Flim was made in 1988 second one Aired May 31 2016 and was Titled The Peep Show The Flim was made in 1962 The Garfield Show (First Pilot August 31 2012-September 2 2012)(September 18 2012-June 23 2014) in June 2014 TvKids added a toy version scene for season 1 in between the episodes TvKids is thinking of having a season 3 which is titled The Farmfield Show in 2017 Turbo Dogs (July 5 2017) The show was gonna air in November but then decided to go with July 2017 Peppa Pig (Unknown) this show could possibly air but only if dubbed with American Voices instead of the British voices TvKids Originals The Jonah and Kadazja Show (April 22 2010-present) The Scout and Violet Show (October 2 2012-present The Toy Show (June 19 2010-Present) Mario Kart Voice Over (March 31 2012-March 2 2016) The Shy Guy Show (March 22 2014-September 13 2014) Kadazja's Advice Show (February 12 2015-Present) Garfield (May 21 2015-December 31 2017) Story Time (Pilot Dinosaur Train Theme Song September 17 2016)(September 18 2016-present) Snoopy and Friends (November 28 2015-present) Pink Cat's Safety Show (February 10 2016-present) Seceret Life of Toys (New Series) (February 17 2016-present) Bedtime Stories/Mr Brown Stories (October 9 2014-Present) Garfield Instructions (December 1 2016-Present) Cooking Disasters (April 29 2017-Present) The Crumpets (April 30 2017-Present) Squishy Puppets (May 1 2017-Present) Imaginary Movers (May 2 2017-Present) Clover Corner (May 22 2017-Present) Ralphie and Friends (September 6 2017) DOC (Unknown) Block City (Pilot theme song)-(Unknown) Sailor Richard (November 5 2017-Present) Honeybee (Pilot October 23 2015)-(July 3 2015) Peter the Parrot (Pilot April 15 2016-May 2 2016)-(June 30 2017) A Bowl of Fruit (July 7 2017) Ladybugs and Manlybugs (Unknown 2017) Birds in the Jungle (November 2 2017) Garfield's Town (September 23 2017) Rags (Pilot July 28 2015-April 21 2016)-(Unknown 2018) Kenny the Kid (Pilot July 9 2017-July 30 2017)-(January 13 2017) Tiego the Tiger (Unknown 2018) Good Neighbors (September 2 2017-Unknown) FPS Fire Patrol Safety Team/Spinky the Fire Dog (September 5 2017) Busbsy And Friends (September 27 2017) Stamps The Red Cat (August 2 2017 Pink Cat's Advice on Life (July 22 2017) Shows that are not by Jonah Brown Me BoBoiBoy (March 2014) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episodes 1-5 (December 2016) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episode 6 (January 2017) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episodes 7 & 8 (March 2017) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episode 9 (May 2017) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episodes 10-13 (June 2017) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episodes 14-18 (November 2017) Category:Fan Made TV Channels Category:Rags Category:Sailor Richard Category:Kenny the Kid Category:Clover Corner Sailor Richard Category:Garfield's Town Category:Snoopy and Friends Category:Secret life of Toys Category:Ralphie and Friends Category:Birds in the Jungle Category:Tiego the Tiger Category:Good Neighbors Category:The Shy Guy Show Category:FPS Category:Busby and Friends Category:Squishy Puppets Category:Block Town Category:The Crumpets